


Tower of Tragedy

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: All but Ganon are mentioned, Banjo-Kazooie references, Based on another work of mine, Big Fat Quiz of Everything, Gen, Rewards for the winners await, Villain PoV, You have to answer the questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: To all my fans who supported me in the long ride, I have a gift. You are trapped in a tower and have to answer some questions to be set free.Only for those who read all my stories!I also gift this to Unseen_Mr_Stanton because the story allows only three people to be gifted and I got the most support by four. Want to see ya beat the challenge!





	Tower of Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Readers_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/gifts), [JTSkywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JTSkywalker).



> The reason these couples are mentioned are because I aim to the same fandom as before AND the mentioned couples have some questions about them.
> 
> However, the only ship shown directly in the story is Ganondorf and his massive ego.
> 
> No questions from Finn's Inferno (even though Starwarsgirl would kick ass at that) or the Tales of the Resistance. Except if somebody asks for them.
> 
> May the force be with you and I hope you manage to answer all the questions!

Your attention, please, you mortals have come close to the exit of the tower! But I, the almighty Ganondorf Dragmire, will not let you escape so easily! I could easily vaporize you, but what's the fun in that? 

So, you shall play a little game if you want to survive! A low score will drop you to the acid, while a high score will set you free for extra rewards! 

Question 1 (3 points):  
Which High General of mine met Kylo first?  
A. Zant  
B. Ghirahim  
C. Veran

Question 2 (3 points):  
Which Knight of Ren was NOT loyal to me or Kylo?  
A. Hux  
B. Slick  
C. Kreia

Question 3 (3 points):  
Who finished Rey's training?  
A. Ashoka Tano  
B. Luke Skywalker  
C. Luke's Force Ghost

Question 4 (3 points):  
Which member of the worthless Resistance had a crush on Finn?  
A. Rose Tico  
B. Poe Dameron  
C. Kaydel Ko Connix

Question 5 (3 points):  
Anna may be a mortal, but still has some power. What was Anna's element?  
A. Water  
B. Fire  
C. She had the Force

Very well. Round two is harder. It takes more skill. And I reward more skill. Let's play!

Question 6 (4 points):  
Rey has started rebuilding the New Jedi Order. Which one of them is NOT her apprentice?  
A. Aron  
B. Temiri  
C. Finn

Question 7 (4 points):  
That repulsive Finn always gets in my nerves. How did he catch my attention first?  
A. By stopping a Reylo wedding  
B. By escaping from my best High General  
C. By repelling me in combat

Question 8 (4 points):  
Finn and Rey can't resist making love to each other. They are sickeningly sweet. Anyway, how does she call him?  
A. Peanut  
B. Sweet pie  
C. Big Bear

Question 9 (4 points):  
Poe and Jessika are also sweethearts. But they sicken me a little less. Whom did they fight to protect each other on Naboo?  
A. Zant and Ghirahim  
B. Bruton and Kreia  
C. Eli and Thrawn

Question 10 (4 points) Kylo Ren was a terrible leader, but a great warrior. How did he pass away?  
A. Killed himself  
B. Slashed by Rey  
C. Shot by Finn

So far so good. Now, the real deal! These questions are the hardest and the most rewarding! Have a nice failure, worthless humans!

Question 11 (5 points)  
That nasty Finn changes eye color when he channels his fury. Where did he use even the slightest power of his fury for the first time?  
A. On Artorias  
B. In Canto Bight  
C. On Naboo.

Question 12 (5 points)  
Fierce Finn has glowing eyes, showing tremendous power. So do I. What is the color of my awesome eyes?  
A. Yellow  
B. Black  
C. Pink

Question 13 (5 points)  
Kylo lied about Rey's parents. She even had another name! What's her real one?  
A. Lyra  
B. Kira  
C. Sora

Question 14 (5 points)  
Bruton was exactly what his name said. The brawn of the Knights of Ren. But still not a god like me. What was his nickname?  
A. The Red Giant  
B. The Black Knight  
C. The White Death

Question 15 (5 points)  
I know Finn wants my head and I want his. But I have two more rivals. Who is NOT one of them?  
A. Pan Hancock  
B. Link  
C. Rey

That was the quiz, ladies, gentlemen and worthless Resistance fans! After I check the score, your fate shall be sealed! And your final score is...

**Author's Note:**

> There are no answers in the story. Please comment here like this.  
> 16\. D. (On purpose I showed imaginary number and letter)  
> Also, I hold no contempt for you, Finn or the Resistance. The POV is Ganondorf's.
> 
> Find it tough? You have plenty of time to see all the answers in Dimensional Chaos. The pod with the acid can wait.
> 
> Please comment and share your answers! A score over 40 will give you a shoutout in the upcoming sequel, a perfect score allows you a nice surprise. I reply with scores and the surprise if you score quite high. I may even write a bonus round if someone scores over 45 and name it after that someone.
> 
> Soon, I will write a sequel, which is darker than the last story. If someone plays the quiz, I will reveal the name. Even if they fail. 
> 
> And it will have no cross-tagging, don't worry. But, anyway, I would be very glad if somebody did the quiz, regardless of the outcome. The acid bath is imaginary, but the prizes are very very real. So, please play it if you like, or even for my way to treat my fans!


End file.
